Dιarιo de υna ѕoledad
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Miles de mundos posibles, y un solo ser para intentar salvarlos a todos. Guerra, dolor, destrucción y sufrimiento. Un viaje inacabable por tratar de salvar a los inocentes, a costa de la soledad de una vida eterna. -Alphamon Drabbles-
1. Un caballero solitario

Saludos.

Dejo aquí mi último fic trabajado. Rompo la regla de "terminar de escribir todo antes de publicar" porque estos Drabbles no necesitan una continuación fija ni en determinado tiempo, como ocurre con mis demás fics en secuencia. Los escribiré cuando me lleguen las ideas y cuando tenga ganas de escribirlas, no tengo urgencia. No puedo tacharlo de Crossover, aún cuando el personaje principal, Alphamon, uno de mis personajes favoritos, viaja por muchos y distintos mundos y dimensiones, incluido el suyo propio. ¿Por qué no? Pues porque no aparece el nombre de ningún mundo en específico. No puedo decir "viajó al mundo de pokemon" o al de "Sakura card captor"; solo viaja por mundos ficticios fuera de su mundo original.

Son capítulos que abarcan muchos sentimientos, tanto positivos como negativos, y más que aventuras o acción (que también tendrá un poco de ello) las historias son sobre el pensamiento de una persona, su forma de ver el mundo y aceptarlo, todas las cosas que debe hacer y no hacer para mantener bien el mundo a su alrededor y luchar contra miles de experiencias y sentimientos que viajan junto con él, en su interminable misión por salvar a cuantas realidades le sea posible, en el deber que le nace al poseer las habilidades para lograr tales cosas.

Es un OC pero trataré de mantenerlo cercano al personaje original (aunque casi nadie lo conoce x3) Debo decir que tendrá algunos capítulos cargados de sangre o pasiones muy fuertes, así que estará catalogado de M. Ojalá reciba críticas.

* * *

**Diario de una soledad.**

**1.-Un caballero solitario.**

Aquel era un mundo común, pensó, mientras recordaba con tristeza lo vivido aquel último día en el reino de Syrhiad. Ajustó las correas a su caballo y soltó un leve suspiro.

"_Por suerte"_ ya que eran pocos, muy pocos los mundos comunes y tranquilos que visitaba, los que no siempre estaban exentos de la guerra, aquel maldito germen que se propagaba sin cesar por todos los universos posibles. Recordó con cierta tristeza el rostro hermoso y angelical de la joven que lo había mantenido ocupado aquella tarde. Sonrió, y mentalmente deseó que los dioses de aquellas tierras, la protegieran y le dibujaran una buena vida por delante.

_-¿Ha estado enamorado alguna vez, caballero?-preguntó la joven con una sonrisa como el sol._

_El hombre la miró y trató de sonreír. Hacía ya medio siglo, la reina, su abuela, le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo, y ahora la princesa repetía sin saber sus palabras y tocaba el tema que al caballero más le dolía y carcomía en silencio. Se quedó viendo el atardecer un momento, pensando en si responderle con la verdad, o decir una sencilla y corta mentira para evitar lastimarse. El viento sopló suave y movió con delicadeza los cabellos dorados de la joven, quien hermosa y sonriendo, aguardaba la respuesta del señor. Él intentó mentirle, decir algo que hubiese deseado, en realidad hubiera pasado, pero tenía algo en el pecho que lo obligaba a decir siempre la verdad, aún cuando sabía que los resultados serían catastróficos._

_-Sí princesa, muchas veces-le respondió amablemente._

_-¿Y cómo es?-preguntó ingenua y tierna._

_Él se quedó viéndola con una sonrisa que ocultaba su extrañeza. La princesa era el retrato vivo de su abuela, una criatura delicada, inocente y dulce, y que hacía todo en pos del bien de quienes la rodeaban, con el más puro de los sentimientos. Se preguntó si tal vez, Anelí sería la reencarnación de aquella hermosa mujer, quien regresaba ahora a su lado a exigirle aquello que le había dejado pendiente._

_-Es algo muy hermoso, si se ha encontrado a la persona correcta._

_-¿Ha encontrado usted a esa persona?-inquirió la joven abriendo de a poco sus ojos de cielo._

_El caballero sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sus ojos querían cerrarse para quitar las visiones que los atravesaban, pero se contuvo y regresó su atención a la princesa, quien seguía mirándolo de aquella forma tan encantadora e interrogativa. _

_-Sí princesa; la encontré hace ya mucho tiempo, pero la perdí._

_Toda la magia y la ilusión desaparecieron del dulce rostro de la chica, quien ahora con una expresión desconcertada y triste, desvió la mirada hacia el sol del atardecer y apoyó sus delicadas manos en el balcón. Se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos y sus ojos se fueron inconscientemente al suelo. El caballero se sintió bastante apenado ante aquello, pero bien podía ser la tristeza que sentía por él mismo, no supo decirlo. Se volvió hacia el escenario anaranjado que se abría frente a ellos y guardó silencio. La princesa tardó en volver a hablar, y preguntó algo que clavó otra pequeña aguja en el corazón herido de su protector._

_-Pero ahora… ¿Ama a alguien?_

_Volvió a hacerse otro largo silencio entre ellos. _

_¿Qué responder? La verdad sería la verdad, pero la lastimaría, y no podía explicárselo, puesto que rompía con las reglas establecidas en aquel reino. Una mentira sería una mentira, y no cambiaría en nada el resultado que mostraría la joven. Él tomó aire, y esa fuerza de voluntad inconsciente volvió a empujar la verdad de sus labios._

_-Sí princesa. A alguien muy especial._

_La alegría regresó al rostro de la princesa, mezclada con un suave rubor que la embellecía aún más, y una confusión que le daba un suave toque de tragedia al hermoso cuadro que ella era en sí. El caballero no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Hubiese deseado poder acariciarla y responder a su duda, pero jamás se lo hubiera permitido. Sembrar semillas prohibidas en tierra noble como aquella, era un error que no había vuelto a repetir en cincuenta años. _

_-Disculpe mi imprudencia pero… ¿Podría saber quién?-preguntó la joven sonriendo levemente, con un deje de esperanza en sus palabras. _

_El caballero retomó su semblante serio y aguardó en silencio. Aguardó hasta que los pasos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para fingir el principio de una respuesta que no alcanzó a llegar._

_-Princesa Anelí-habló la criada haciendo una reverencia a su Dama-Su padre el Rey, necesita verla ahora._

_Y diciendo aquello, la mujer se retiró en silencio con una última reverencia. La princesa no pudo disimular su desagrado con una leve mueca de sus virginales labios. Suspiró, regresó su mirada al caballero y sonrió entristecida._

_-Ya hablaremos más tarde, su alteza-dijo él fingiendo una sonrisa, sabiendo que no sería así._

_-Sí. Con su permiso-se despidió ella._

_El hombre sostuvo con cuidado su mano y la besó. Un beso tibio y levemente más prolongado, una muestra de respeto y afecto hacia la encantadora joven, una despedida suave y una disculpa marcados en un sencillo gesto. La princesa sonrió encantada y se retiró lentamente y en silencio. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se detuvo en la puerta de la sala, se volvió a verlo y le sonrió una última vez._

Una última vez.

Era lo que había deseado, que aquella visita en la tarde hubiese sido la última vez que se vieran las caras. Pero no ocurrió así. Como siempre, Destino jugaba con él y con sus sentimientos y le había torcido las cosas. Ahora, con el manto negro de la noche sobre su cabeza, y las estrellas dirigiendo su camino fuera del reino, 'algo' había salido extrañamente bien, y la bella joven aparecía a sus espaldas, con lágrimas mojando sus ojos claros y un temblor que estremecía su frágil cuerpo de mariposa.

-¿A dónde va?-quiso saber con la voz temblorosa.

Él no se volvió a verla. No podía hacerlo, iba a doler demasiado. Terminó de prepara a su animal y respondió secamente.

-Lejos. He de viajar a otras tierras para llevar el mensaje de vuestro padre, el Rey.

-¿Por qué usted? ¿Por qué no otro?

-¿Por qué no yo?-quiso saber él a su vez.

-Mi padre encargó mi protección a _usted_-remarcó con cierto dolor en su voz-No puede marcharse y dejarme aquí. Tiene una responsabilidad que cumplir.

Él bien sabía que esa no era la razón por la cual la princesa exigía su presencia allí. También ella lo sabía, pero lo disfrazaba por temor a la respuesta de su padre. El caballero se volvió, y la poca luz que entraba por la puerta al establo, remarcó el brillo encendido de sus ojos verdes y los destellos plateados que refulgían en su cabello claro. Se acercó a la joven y se quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ella sintió su presencia protectora y acogedora, y estuvo a punto de apresarlo entre sus brazos para evitar que se marchara.

Pero existía un protocolo.

Algo que le impedía ser abierta con los que le rodeaban y le obligaba a mantenerse recta y firme como una estatua. Permaneció en su lugar, esperando que sus palabras y su autoridad fueran suficientes para retener al caballero a su lado. Pero algo en su interior le decía que ni todos los reyes del mundo serían suficientes para frenar a ese hombre; poseía una libertad y fuerza interior que lo hacían imparable para cualquiera. Él también parecía saberlo, y mirándola, tomó sus manos para despedirse. Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por el rostro de la joven.

-¿Qué hago para que os quedéis?-preguntó con la voz quebrada.

El caballero negó con su cabeza en silencio. Se notaba cierta tristeza en su mirada, pero también la determinación de que tenía que marcharse.

-¿Cuándo os volveré a ver?-preguntó ella.

-Nunca.

Esta respuesta marcó el rostro de la princesa con horror. Ahogó una exclamación y le sostuvo fuerte por las correas que cruzaban su pecho.

-Llevadme…

-No princesa.

-¡Os lo ordeno!

-No puedo-la miró directamente con sus penetrantes ojos y del alguna forma, le hizo ver que tenía razón-Vuestro lugar es este; el mío está muy lejos.

La muchacha negó con fuerza y apegó su frente contra el peto del caballero, llorando. Él no era tan fuerte como hubiese deseado, por lo que en silencio se dejó vencer por el dolor de dejar a la dulce joven de aquella forma. Acarició su cabello con ternura, pero al instante se obligó a separase. Lo estaban esperando. Cientos de miles, lo estaban esperando. No podía retrasarse más.

-Adiós mi Lady, siempre os llevaré en mi corazón-se despidió él.

La princesa volvió a negar con la cabeza, mientras el llanto bajaba por su rostro.

-No tengo nada de vos para recordaros…

El caballero se quedó viéndola un último momento. Dio un paso hacia la joven y entrecerrando los ojos, rozó levemente sus labios con los suyos. Un suave y único tacto que remeció en ella la inocencia de sus dieciséis años, prendiendo un fuego que permanecería encendido por el resto de su vida, aguardando muy dentro de su corazón porque aquel que lo había iniciado, regresara un día para apagarlo.

Pero él no volvería.

No volvería, porque así estaba escrito.

Estaba escrito que aquel ser marcado por la soledad, el dolor y le guerra, nunca regresara dos veces en la misma generación. Nunca sería visto dos veces por los mismos ojos, ni nunca sería amados dos veces por la misma persona.

Él ya lo sabía. Lo venía sabiendo desde hacía más de doce mil largos años, y aunque seguía doliéndole su realidad, también sabía que no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

Él era Alphamon. El guerrero solitario, el caballero negro de las dimensiones, el señor del puesto vacío. Una leyenda y un rostro desconocido por todos, alguien a quien todos admiraban, pero jamás habían conocido en realidad. Aquel que vivía por y para los otros, pero jamás para sí mismo. Había dejado su vida hacía ya miles de años, para entregarse a la protección de su mundo, y todos los mundos que lo necesitasen. El increíble don que le había sido entregado, era también su terrible maldición, y lo obligaba a ser una criatura errante, silenciosa y solitaria, como jamás imaginó en su vida que lo sería. Estaba marcado por innumerables batallas, tristezas, amores, victorias, y desgarradoras experiencias. Aún así, se negaba a dejar de lado quien alguna vez fue. Una criatura sencilla y amable que gustaba de la amistad y las cosas nuevas que la vida entregaba. Nadie sabía nada de él, nadie sabía cuándo o dónde estaba él, pero estaba. Siempre estaba. Para el bien de unos y el mal de otros. Para traer justicia y paz a quienes más lo necesitaban, penas y alegrías a quienes menos lo sospechaban.

Por fuera siempre lucía como alguien diferente, pero jamás dejaba de ser él mismo. Siempre tenía que mostrar un rostro y una actitud diferente con unos y con otros, como el actor sobre la gran obra de teatro que era su existencia. Muy pocos eran los que lograban escarbar hasta lo más profundo de su ser y conocer a quien esa gran armadura negra escondía, y siempre eran esos los que dejaban las más marcadas huellas en su alma.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró de lleno con el sol que aparecía frente a él, dando paso al nuevo día y a lo nuevo que le esperaba en su siguiente viaje. Nunca sabía con exactitud a dónde tendría que encaminar sus pasos; siempre lo averiguaba mientras los daba. Bajó de su caballo y comenzó a descargar todo lo que el animal traía; simple disfraz que le había servido para salir del reino y alejarse todo lo posible para no ser visto en su partida. Cuando liberó al caballo de sus cargas, lo acarició en el cuello y lo dejó partir. El animal se giró y emprendió su camino de regreso al reino.

Alphamon se quedó viéndole marchar. Aquellas criaturas le parecían fascinantes; eran muy fieles e inteligentes, sin tener que decir ni una sola palabra. Eran sencillas y mansas cuando les tratabas bien, y siempre se alejaban del peligro en vez de buscarlo, como no ocurría en su mundo, el digimundo. Allí casi todo era una batalla de poder, lo que ocasionaba más batallas y terminaban en guerras que afectaban a todos. Guerras que en nada tenían que ver con los seres sencillos y simples que solo se dedicaban a existir. Guerras que lo llamaban de todos lados y se iban a acumulando en sus ojos y en su marchar. Pero siempre se mantenía en la actitud más positiva que le fuera posible, e incluso inculcaba en sus compañeros y en aquellos que le rodeaban, a mirar siempre las cosas del mejor modo posible, aún cuando la muerte y el dolor a su alrededor podían volver esto casi imposible.

Volvió su mirada hacia el amanecer. Suspiró recordando la tristeza que había dejado junto a la princesa Anelí. Sonrió, culpándose de lo estúpido que había sido al volver a repetir su error de hace cincuenta años, y moviendo sus manos, dibujó un círculo en el aire en el que también dibujó varios símbolos muy extraños para cualquiera. El aire a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse, abriendo extrañas manchas y descargando ondas de poder en torno suyo. Un gran agujero oscuro que emanaba un raro poder de su interior se abrió frente a él, y con ello, las interminables puertas a los miles de mundos existentes fuera del conocimiento de los mortales. Volvió una última vez su mirada hacia el reino en el que apenas había vivido un par de meses, y confiando en que la paz se establecería por un periodo lo más duradero posible, atravesó el portal y desapareció.


	2. Sobre la vida

Saludos |3

Como dije, no he puesto un tiempo fijo para subir cada capítulo de estos Drabbles como hago con el resto de mis historias (un cap al mes, uno cada semana, etc). Como ya he terminado otro, lo subo para quienes lo lean. Muchas gracias a Emma por el review! Espero que este capítulo también guste a los lectores (?)

En este fic, he tratado de profundizar un poco en los sentimientos contradictorios que debe superar Alphamon, cuando toca la hora que más le desagrada, la de quitar la vida a los otros. Ahora se encuentra en un mundo de curiosas criaturas similares a los lagartos, con avanzada tecnología. Sin más, me despido.

PD: Aún no logro descifrar si el comienzo y final (cursivas) de este fic es una vista al futuro o es el presente, y lo que se narra entre medio es el presente o pasado o_o lo dejo a vuestra preferencia.

* * *

**2.-** **Sobre la vida.**

_El aire estaba cargado de ceniza, polvo, muerte y desolación. El cielo se había convertido en una noche eterna del que llovía fuego y veneno. El suelo ardía devorando los cadáveres y extinguiendo la vida de los sobrevivientes, quienes clamaban a sus dioses por la pronta muerte o una salvación. La tierra se abría a cada paso que el demoníaco titán daba, exhalando bocanadas de fuego y azufre, devorando extasiado con sus ojos todo lo que había provocado, disfrutando plenamente de los gritos desgarradores y el olor a sangre que emanaba a su alrededor._

"_Es el infierno mismo" pensó el caballero negro suspendido en el aire, mientras la gigantesca criatura se le acercaba lenta y pesadamente, con su largo cuerpo escamado exhalando gases venenosos, y lleno de heridas que las criaturas de aquella tierra le habían infligido, en su infructuoso intento por detenerlo. Sus ojos anaranjados destellaban la sed insaciable de quien no conoce los límites de la muerte y el dolor, como un oscuro abismo de curiosidad que jamás podría ser llenado. Cuando estuvo frente a la figura envuelta en su armadura negra, se detuvo y le contempló, con lo que pudo haber sido una sonrisa en su demoníaco rostro._

_-¿Nos conocemos, caballero?-le preguntó hablando desde el fondo de su maligno ser._

_Eso era lo que estaba a punto de responder. _

* * *

No había sido muy difícil cruzar la entrada de aquel búnker escondido a cientos de metros en la profundidad de la tierra y desbaratar todos los sistemas de seguridad que impedían el paso. Los autómatas que salieron a detenerle cargados de armas de fuego, tampoco habían sido un gran riesgo, aún cuando uno le propinó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que no había alcanzado a evadir y le había dejado mareado por varios segundos. Ahora, el regadío de piezas, cables y chips que habían quedado en el pasillo, podrían significar un problema si algo hacía contacto y comenzaba a explotar, pensaba Alphamon mientras avanzaba el último tramo que lo separaban de la misión que debía completar. Lo más difícil sin duda, había sido atravesar la pared de guardias que le atacaron; no podía matar a nadie, y con lo dura que era la piel de aquellas criaturas bípedas muy similares a los lagartos, no había resultado tan sencillo como era destrozar una máquina. Sin embargo, había conseguido noquearlos a todos sin hacerles mayor daño.

Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta acerada, cubierta de protecciones que aislaba todo de la sala que le seguía; ruido, aire, humedad. Enterró su mano de un solo movimiento en el panel que cerraba dicha puerta, y de un jalón, desgarró el monitor y el teclado, sacando a relucir cables y chips que destellaban pequeños rayos eléctricos. La alarma interna se sumó a las alarmas que ya sonaban desde su aparición en el búnker de estudio y trabajo científico más secreto que aquel mundo de criaturas reptiles poseía. Un lugar que durante muchos años trajo avances, abrió el mundo de la ciencia y los conocimientos a su gente y explotó su poder imaginativo para crear los tipos de androides más avanzados que él hubiera visto en su larga vida y sus miles de viajes. Pero hacía pocos años, los descubrimientos se reducían, y los avances ya eran tantos que no había qué crear. Era aquel mundo tan complejo y modero, que ya los robots eran parte de su entorno desde hacía mucho, y las nuevas creaciones solo quedaban para los artistas.

El que Alphamon había encontrado ahora era un artista de la muerte.

Un ser que, en su afán de descubrir y experimentar cosas nuevas, había trabajado con los mitos de sus religiones y la modernidad de su maquinaria, creando una criatura que en el futuro, sería su propio Apocalipsis.

Con sus manos empujó la gran puerta, la que se abrió pesadamente como si ella misma no quisiera dar paso al caballero. Adentro estaba oscuro, iluminado únicamente por las luces rojas de señal de emergencia y los tableros encendidos de sus lucecitas de colores. El aire de adentro estaba frío. Alphamon avanzó con cuidado hasta el centro de la oscura habitación, alcanzando con su mirada todos los rincones visibles, hasta encontrarlo. Justo al fondo y rodeado de un aura verduzca, un enorme tubo lleno de un líquido espeso contenía a una pequeña figura que flotaba. El caballero se acercó algunos pasos y le contempló. Era la criatura de apenas dos palmos y una diminuta cola dentada que crecía desde la punta de su frente y se enroscaba sobre sí misma. Sus párpados cerrados escondían un par de enormes ojos de esmeralda, y sus cuatro pequeñas extremidades se apegaban a su cuerpo, como si tuviera frío. Se notaba que su cuerpo era aún blando, aún cuando ya aparecían las primeras escamas sobre su espalda y dorso de las patas.

Se quedó viéndolo sin poder desenredar todo lo que cruzaba por su mente. Una mezcla de tristeza y decepción por haber confiado en la criatura, y un fuerte deseo de deshacerse de ella cuanto antes, para borrar de su memoria la pesadilla que crearía en el futuro. Iba a levantar su mano cuando sintió algo a su espalda, y volteándose, detuvo en el aire el golpe que el creador estuvo a punto de asestarle con una barra de fierro. Le quitó el trozo de metal y lo lanzó lejos. La criatura de rasgos humanoides y lagartos se apartó temblando, pero se controló y le apuntó amenazadoramente.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!-rugió-¡Es mío! ¡Mío! ¡Yo lo he creado, me pertenece!

-Puede que él te pertenezca-habló Alphamon impasible-pero no te pertenecen el resto de las vidas que esa cosa se cobrará.

El hombre se extrañó de escuchar aquello. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los puños. Su larga cola similar a la de los cocodrilos se erguía por la rabia.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Qué acaso no comprendes?! ¡Él es un Dios!-apuntó a la criatura en el tubo-¡Es uno de nuestros Dioses caídos de la antigüedad! ¡Yo lo he traído de regreso y con ello, los años dorados de nuestra tierra! ¡Aléjate de él, tú, quien quiera que seas!

El caballero negro negó con la cabeza y se acercó un paso. Su opositor retrocedió dos de inmediato.

-Te has equivocado con el Dios que has traído-le dijo Alphamon sintiendo algo de lástima por el hombre-Eso que tienes ahí-apuntó al tubo-es un demonio que acabará con toda tu raza y todo lo que viva en este planeta. Tengo que destruirlo.

-¡¡No!!-chilló la criatura llena de rabia y negándose a escuchar-¡Lo que quieres es llevártelo! ¡Llevártelo y robar todos mis años de trabajo! ¡Llevártelo para decir que tú regresaste a nuestro Dios a nosotros!

-¡Tú no sabes de Dioses!-le espetó Alphamon muy molesto; ya había perdido demasiado y valioso tiempo.

-¡¿Acaso tú sí?!-le desafió el otro riendo de forma extraña.

-Créeme que sí-terminó el caballero, dando un solo paso que lo dejó frente a frente al hombre. Puso su mano cubriendo su frente y su cabeza y un aura blanca le rodeó, haciendo que la criatura en su mano gritara de temor. Pasó un corto segundo y le soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo, desmayado.

El hombre en el suelo no estaba muerto, pero su memoria sí. Jamás conseguiría, ni con la más avanzada tecnología, recuperar todo lo que Alphamon le había borrado. Se volvió y se detuvo nuevamente frente al gran tubo de vidrio. Levantó su mano, y cuando estaba por ponerla sobre el frío cristal, escuchó una voz infantil en su cabeza. Se detuvo al instante.

-¿Vas a matarme?-preguntó la voz con toda la inocencia de un niño.

-Tengo que hacerlo-respondió él a su vez.

-¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo.

-No aún, pero lo harás más adelante.

Se hizo un corto silencio entre los dos. Unas burbujas salieron desde el fondo del tubo y atravesaron la visual de Alphamon.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a matarme por algo que no he hecho aún?

-Así es.

-No me parece… justo.

Otro silencio se hizo entre los dos seres. La pequeña criatura aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y movió levemente su pequeño cuerpo. Alphamon sintió algo anudarse en su interior. Hizo acoplo de toda su fuerza y habló con algo de dificultad.

-Tampoco es justo lo que harás a tanta gente inocente.

-¿No soy yo inocente de todo esto?-preguntó la voz-Vas a matarme sin siquiera haberme permitido la vida. Aún no he podido siquiera abrir mis ojos; ver el mundo, escuchar y sentir todo a mí alrededor. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Mucho, muchísimo tiempo. He anhelado con todas mis fuerzas salir y saber qué hay afuera. ¿Sabes que no puedo verte? Solo te siento cerca. Todavía no he probado la vida, y tú ya quieres quitármela-hizo una breve pausa-¿Tú has vivido mucho?

-Más de lo que desearía-respondió Alphamon sintiéndose afectado. Las palabras de aquella criatura no solo tenían la razón, también eran verdaderas.

-Pero no te siento como alguien que ha vivido mucho. Parece que has probado muy poco de la vida…

El caballero guardó silencio, sabiendo que lo que ese pequeño ser decía era cierto. ¿Cómo podía llamársele vida a lo que él venía acumulando desde hacía tantos milenios? ¿Dónde estaba la verdadera vida? ¿No era en aquellas cosas hermosas y llenadoras que hacía tanto había probado? ¿No era acaso disfrutar de los días y las noches, solo o acompañado, y aprender de las cosas sencillas y que te abrían de verdad los ojos y el corazón? Lo que él venía experimentando solo le cerraban más el corazón y lo alejaban de todo lo que había apreciado y amado hacía ya mucho. Su mano regresó abajo junto con su mirada.

-Veo… que no somos muy distintos después de todo-dijo la voz en su interior con algo de pesar al ver la realidad de su desconocido interlocutor.

Alphamon no pudo responder. Tenía la respuesta en los labios, pero ésta no salía.

-Entonces…-volvió a decir-¿Qué harás conmigo?

-Tengo que hacerlo…-dejó salir el caballero de su boca.

Se hizo otro silencio entre los dos. Nuevas burbujas de aire atravesaron de abajo arriba el tubo, creando ese extraño sonido característico.

-Pero quiero vivir.

-¡Basta!-dijo Alphamon cerrando los ojos-¡Si no fuera porque causarás tanto daño, tanta destrucción y harás desaparecer esta tierra, ¿crees que querría matarte?! ¡¿Crees que me gusta matar a otros?!

La criatura no dijo nada, pero Alphamon pudo sentirla estremecer al escuchar su potente voz. Recuperó la tranquilidad y suspiró.

-Tú eres tan fuerte… tan poderoso y vives. Yo no tengo nada, ni alcanzaré jamás a tenerlo-hizo una pausa- Si te prometo no hacer jamás daño a nadie, solo por vivir lo que pueda vivir… ¿Me dejarás?

-No puedes prometerme algo como aquello-respondió el caballero-Estás hecho para destruir.

-No. No quiero destruir. Solo quiero probar el mundo de afuera. Solo eso. Por favor.

El caballero negro se quedó viendo a la pequeña criatura dentro del tubo, tan inofensiva y pura. Cómo evolucionaría para convertirse en el demonio que sería más adelante. ¿Cómo negarle su derecho a vivir? No era culpable de lo que estaba pasando, pero sí de lo que pasaría. ¿Sería justo acceder a su petición? ¿Quién era él para decidir quién vivía y quién no? Su poder no había sido entregado para ello, sino para traer el bien. ¿Sería capaz una promesa de mantener un camino recto por la eternidad?

Alphamon suspiró y puso su mano sobre el cristal. Pudo sentir un leve gemido de temor resonar en su cabeza y la criaturita volvió a moverse suavemente dentro de su contenedor. Podía sentir su palpitar temeroso y agitado. La mano de Alphamon atravesó el cristal sin romperlo y sostuvo al pequeño ser. Lo atrajo hacia él y lo sacó del agua. El frasco quedó completamente intacto.

Pudo sentir su cuerpecito húmedo temblando. Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo y cubrió su cara con sus diminutas manos. Con su mano libre, Alphamon trazó dos líneas paralelas sobre su frente, poniendo un punto entre medio de ambas.

| • |

-Tú, yo, y la promesa que me has hecho-dijo, desapareciendo en el acto y llevándose al pequeño ser muy lejos de allí, para dejarlo crecer libre en las tierras vírgenes de los bosques, muy alejados de la civilización.

* * *

_-Qué error cometí entonces-se lamentó el caballero entrecerrando los ojos para que la ceniza no le lastimara._

_-Y qué error has cometido al venir aquí-rió el demonio siseando con su larga y delgada lengua-¿No sabes lo que puedo hacerte?_

_-Tú no harás nada; tu tiempo ya se acabó-sentenció Alphamon mirándolo directo a sus temibles ojos._

_-¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué piensas que podrías hacer algo por detenerme?-levantó su cabeza, estirando su largo y grueso cuello, enseñando hileras de gruesas y afiladas escamas-Soy el Dios de la perdición, nada puedes hacer contra mí, pequeño e insignificante ser-rió, haciendo tronar el aire a su alrededor con su gruesa y poderosa voz-Si algo he aprendido en estos cientos de años, es que la vida es muy irónica y divertida. Solo míranos y míranos como éramos antes. Tú eras el poderoso y fuerte, yo el pequeño e indefenso, y ahora las cosas se han invertido, caballero-volvió a agachar un poco la cabeza para estar frente a frente con Alphamon-Antes tú eras quien tenía poder sobre mi vida… ahora no tienes poder sobre nada. ¡Yo controlo todo el poder! ¡El poder es mío, está conmigo, es parte de mí!_

_Bocanadas de aire caliente y tóxico salieron de la boca de la inmensa criatura mientras hablaba, cortando la respiración de Alphamon. El caballero se contuvo y se mantuvo en su posición. _

_-Puede que seas un Dios; un Dios de poder y destrucción, un Dios invencible y todo lo que desees ser. Pero hay algo que va incluso por sobre los Dioses, y que los obliga a bajar al escalafón de los mortales._

_Esto extrañó bastante al demonio, quien aproximándose aún más a Alphamon, le atravesó son su refulgente mirada._

_-¿A sí?-rió nuevamente-¿Y qué sería eso? _

_El caballero escondió una sonrisa._

_-Una promesa._

_Estirando su mano, Alphamon volvió a dibujar los símbolos que otrora había trazado en la frente del demonio, y éstos comenzaron a resplandecer con una intensa luz blanca. El demonio se dio cuenta de su situación y se lanzó con las fauces abiertas para devorar al caballero, pero los símbolos brillando delante de él hicieron de escudo, y el demonio no pudo acercarse por más fuerza que puso en su mordida. Sintió cómo en su frente, los tres sencillos dibujos comenzaban a quemarle y a abrir su cabeza, escuchando el partirse de sus escamas y huesos, y el calor de su sangre ardiendo bajar por su alargada cara y chorrear por su cuerpo. Inspiró profundamente y exhaló intensas llamaradas que envolvieron a su atormentador, pero no le hicieron el menor de los rasguños. Rugió desesperado y lleno de rabia y de un fuerte movimiento, estrelló su cabeza contra los tres símbolos en su intento por destruir aquella cubierta que protegía al caballero, pero grande fue su error, puesto que al contacto, su cuerpo comenzó a trisarse y a abrirse, saliendo dolorosos destellos de luz desde su interior, y arrancándole desgarradores aullidos de dolor y rabia._

_-¡Maldito! ¡Prometiste no quitarme la vida!-rugió el monstruo con sus últimos retazos de vida._

_-Lo prometido es deuda, y tú tienes que pagarme la tuya-terminó Alphamon, viendo desaparecer al demonio, cayendo su cuerpo a pedazos y siendo su alma consumida por su propio fuego._

_Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en el caótico escenario, Alphamon suspiró entristecido._

_No por haber destruido una criatura en la que alguna vez hubo confiado y creído, sino por haber cometido el error mismo. _


End file.
